Creepy
Creepy is an anthology horror comic created by James Warren. The anthology was originally created in response to the CCA, and was one of the first comics to be sold without CCA approval. It ran from the mid 60s through the mid 70s, printing six stories by different artists and writers each month. Overall the stories were usually fantastical in nature, sometimes taking place in fantasy worlds or outer space. Near the end of its original run stories would common become much more realistic in setting. In 2012 Dark Horse revived Creepy, reprinting all the old issues as well as publishing a new monthly anthology comic. Blue Mum Day (#33) Four archeologists are traveling through the sands of Egypt when one of them stumbles upon a burried stone. The stone turns out to be the cornerstone of an undiscovered tomb, though not any ordinary one. The tomb has been stripped of its blessings, leaving the soul entombed within to wander withotu rest for eternity. The archeologists crack open the tomb and discover not only a mummy but also a glowing blue meteor. The archeologists set up camp for the night, but are suddenly awakened by screams only to find one of their number has been strangled to death. Soon after another dies, with still no evidence as to how. Alice and Frank, the only still alive, go into the tomb to confront the mummy. When Frank shoots it the mummy turns into a crawling puddle, mutated by the radiation of the meteor. The pair only just manage to escape and blow up the tomb with dynamite, trapping the mummy. As Alice relaxes in Franks arms she suddenly dissolves and strangles Frank to death. She had been the first of them that touched the meteorite, and intends on bringing it back to society. Curse of the Moon Maiden (DH#11) On her birthday Cassie decides to go for a walk rather than stay cooped up in the house. During her walk she wanders into the local graveyard and comes face to furry face with a monster. As she steps back into an open grave the monster grabs her, saving her from a fall. The monster turns out to be a boy from her Bio class, and he only transforms into a monster during the full moon. After Cassie calms down she begins to feel herself grow excited, but the monster boy barely has time to remove his shirt before Cassie grows tentacles and devours him. After returning home Cassie's mother tells her that this is a curse that afflicts all the women of their family, and tries to comfort her with some birthday cake. cre11moon.jpg|Cassie, After & Before (Vol.2 #11) Nineteen (DH#8) Looking for a special kind of relief Gary goes to the bordello #19. The girl he picks confirms what he had heard, that the girls of #19 are succubi capible of sealing away unwanted memories. During intercorse Gary recalls the memory of how he murdered his friend, but when he wakes the memory and guilt are gone completely. As he leaves the succubus mentions the side effect of her service: the relief is only temporary, and the guilt will eventually return, worse than it was before. Gary is dumped into a back alley with the knowledge that he has just become an addict of succubi; and addiction he will never be able to break. cre8nine.jpg|The Succubus (Vol.2 #8) The Secret of the Haunted Room (#38) Sandy is a layabout and gambler who is thrilled to learn that his uncle has left a mansion in Florida for him. The only condition for the inheritance, however, is that Sandy must move in immediately. He does so, and is woken the first night by stange noises. The source of this noise is a girl, wearing turn of the century clothing, who is wandering through the house. Pressed for her identity the girl claims to be a ghost bound to the house, but Sandy doesn't believe it at all. They go for a walk which jogs the girl's memory; reminding her how she died and what she really is: a vampire. cre38haun.jpg|The vampire (Vol.1 #38) The Widower and the Mermaid (DH#11) A year after the death of his wife Jodi Eric still mourns. When he tosses a bouquet into the ocean, however, he is astonished to see what appears to be his wife come up to the surface and snatch it away. A fisherman comes up and says that sometimes the king of the sea will drown a woman and take her as his wife. If the mermaid is truely his wife then he will be able to take her back, or so the fisherman says. Eric takes the chance and goes out with the fisherman. When the mermaid appears again Eric calls out to her, but is unprepared for the fisherman to throw a net over him and throw him overboard. The mermaid is indeed Jodi, but that does not stop her from dragging Eric under and devourign him. The fisherman's plot, apperantly, was to keep her sated to improve their fishing. cre11sea.jpg|Jodi and her meal (Vol.2 #11) Category:Comic Category:Mermaid Category:Octopus Category:Succubus